parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong's Adventures Series
Join Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Funky Kong and Bluster Kong as they Explore new lands and saving the world at the Same Time. Heroes Main *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Candy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Bluster Kong Recurring *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti Major *Donkey Kong Jr. *Jumpman *Pauline *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose Villains Main *King K. Rool *Klump *Krusha *Kalypso *Kritters *Klaptraps *Junior the Giant Klaptrap Recurring *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopas *Goombas *Bullet Bills *Kaptain Skurvy *Kutlass *Green Kroc Major *Dr. Eggman/Robotnik *Robots *Badniks *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog Upcoming Movies *Donkey Kong Meets Tarzan *Donkey Kong Meets Tarzan II *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Lion King *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2 *Donkey Kong Meets The Little Mermaid *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Donkey Kong's Adventures of The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Begining *Donkey Kong Meets Aladdin *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Aladdin 3: and the King of Thieves *Donkey Kong and The Aristocats *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Donkey Kong Gets Tangled *Donkey Kong Gets Frozen *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Donkey Kong Goes to The Road to El Dorado *Donkey Kong Meets Hercules *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Space Jam *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Donkey Kong Meets Peter Pan *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Donkey Kong Meets Cinderella *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Donkey Kong Meets Pinoccho *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Donkey Kong's Meets Renart the Fox (2004) *Donkey Kong Goes to Rio *Donkey Kong Adventures of Rio 2 *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Toy Story *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Donkey Kong ask Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Donkey Kong Meets Wreck-It Ralph *Donkey Kong Adventures of The Lego Movie *Donkey Kong Meets Big Hero 6 *Donkey Kong Reads The Book of Life *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Donkey Kong Goes to Noah's Ark (2007) *Donkey Kong Participates in Animalympics *Donkey Kong Wants to Sing *Donkey Kong Goes to Zootopia *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Donkey Kong's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Donkey Kong in Fantasia *Donkey Kong in Fantasia 2000 Theme Song Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Trifunovski Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures